Angel in Disguise
by mayathinks
Summary: Jazmine Dubois was the angel of death, she would take humans to heaven as soon as they died. She never thought she could feel them, let alone turn into one. What happens when she saves Huey Freeman from his death? Watch as love triangles evolve, death strikes to their love ones, and learning how to be human.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I edited this again, but this is my first fanfiction. This is somewhat based on the Korean Drama Hi! School - love on, but I decided to make it more original, thank you xx

"OW GRANDAD!" Riley cried as the belt smacked his shoulder repeatedly.

"BOY DON'T PULL THAT SHIT AGAIN," Grandad roared.

It was nine in the morning when Huey had to go to school with Riley. He sat quietly in his chair eating cereal while he watched Granadad beat the crap out of him for replacing his orange juice with mouthwash. These arguments were so usual in the morning, Huey didn't even care anymore. Huey knew that Riley shouldn't screw with Grandad's orange juice, it's his only way of getting vitamin c.

Even though there's lemon, pineapple, kiwi—

"HUEY, you an' Riley go before you're late to school, I have to get ready for my new date." Grandad smirked as he pretended he was fixing his tie. Huey rose up his eyebrows in disturbance. This is the fourth woman that Grandad has brought to this house in the past week. They all consisted of high-school drop outs to strippers. It made Huey's head hurt because deep in the bottom of his heart, he wanted Grandad to be happy. Not with hoes, but with successful (black) women.

Huey threw his dishes into the sink. He grabbed his backpack and heading to the front door, also grabbing Riley by his shirt pulling him too.

"You's a bitch," Riley choked out while pushing Huey off of him.

 _This was going to be a long day, Huey thought._

After shutting the front door, Riley grabbed his bike and left as soon as he could. Riley and Huey always took their bikes to school, but today, Huey decided he would walk, it's not like there was anything to rush to.

He bobbed his head, making his afro bounce back and forth as his music was playing. He held tightly onto his new book The Diary of Malcolm X, in which he was so fond of Malcolm's you knew Huey, the boy was passionate about civil rights for black people, he wanted to make a change to the black community

And _not_ by BET.

The droplets of water landed on his page, sliding off the hard cover, Huey stared at the book before continuing to walk. Soon, the rain pounded harder, causing Huey to run to school. His hands were on his knees as Huey panted at the top of the school stairs. He looked at the rain and shivered coldly. The rain reminded him of the worst things, the only thing to remember when his mother left him. Staring at the sky meaninglessly, he closed his eyes.

"Mom, how am I going to get through this?" He sighed. He gently opened his eyes ready to go into the school when he saw a woman carrying her umbrella with a familiar necklace. His eyes darken as he focused on the necklace, then looked back at his.

It matched.

"Hey!" Huey called after her but she didn't respond. He stood in the rain, dumbfounded.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Huey was eating his vegetarian lunch outside. He hated staying inside the cafeteria, for the fact that he didn't want to see Riley bothering Cindy half of the time, and he decided to avoid girls swooning him with winks and bad flirt lines.

Huey was known as the hottest guy to school, the girls would follow him around 24/7, to the point where he hides in the bathroom and waits till their gone. He never understood why they thought he was attractive, there wasn't any particular assets that looked attractive in his opinion.

'Might as well enjoy mother nature,' he thought.

A woman's scream caused Huey to look up alarmed.

 _It must be CIA tracking me down._

Huey dropped his stuff at the bench while running to the scene. He saw a white man on the floor, his skin looking blue. He pushed everybody out of the way with his 6'2 figure and bended down, he started to do CPR on the man. Every 5 pumps, he gave him mouth-to-mouth, everyone else crowded around with their self phones recording , others fear for the man's life. Another body pushed through the crowd and dropped right beside Huey. Huey looked to see detective Caesar(Michael Caesar's dad). Detective Caesar pulled out his phone and called the police.

"Hello, yes we have an emergency on the intersection of Woodcrest high school, a man is hear lying on the ground unconscious and unresponsive, we think he has gone into-

"Cardiac arrest," Huey interrupted him.

"Yes, cardiac arrest. Okay… thank you."

The school bell rung and Huey silently cursed under his breath, he was going to be late for class. A hand suddenly pushed him to the side gently, taking over the CPR.

"You go boy, I'll take it from here." Huey kept his usual scowl and watched.

 _ **PUFF**_ , an angel appeared onto the scene. She wore a glowing black dress with matching wings, her strawberry blonde curls cascaded down her back. The angel's skin was the colour of cinnamon, and matched her bright greens eyes. She wore a small that could light up the room.

The angel looked over the scene and whispered a number under her breath and the man's body suddenly glowed, his spiritual body coming out. The angel opened her golden death book turning to the man.

" _ **Aaron Smith, 61, cardiac arrest. Died on May 23, 2015**_." The man looked at her in shock while turning to his human body, confused why his body was lying on the ground. He saw the detective and Huey still waiting for him to respond. Aaron frowned sadly.

"Am I dead…" Aaron looked to see her nametag.

 _Jazmine Dubois._

"Jazmine?" He whispered and she nodded her head with a small smile.

"Yes you are, unfortunately every human dies, but I must say, you died rather peacefully," she said softly. Well actually, he didn't die rather peacefully, but a little white lie can't hurt him.

"And you are?"

"I'm the ' _angel of death_ ', I guide humans who have died. I don't even understand why you guys call us angels." She muttered in annoyance the last part.

Aaron watched as his body was carried onto the ambulance truck, Huey and the deactivate with their faces blank.

"Oh my family! They're going to be so sad," Jazmine hugged the man and patted him as he let everything sink it.

You can't really cry once you're dead.

"Follow me Aaron," she said and he trudged behind her.

Huey was about to head to class when he forgot his stuff.

"Awe shit," Huey turned and ran in Jazmine's direction, almost hitting her, but she moved out of the way.

I wouldn't be able to feel it anyways, she thought.

"Hey!" Detective Caesar yelled and Huey groaned. He turned around running towards him, but Jazmine did not see him. Huey went through Jazmine body, causing her to drop her book and hold her stomach in shock.

That's weird, angels can't feel an angel's touch, a dead soul can't feel an angels touch either, so why is that when a human passed through her body, she felt it?

But then and there, Jazmine didn't know that she would change, and physically too.

Everybody stood in the classroom gathering around desks to watch a video. The teacher has now been late to class for 10 minutes.

"Where th'fuck is this teach! A nigga is going to ditch class if he's not coming," Riley spat angrily.

"Who knows," Eddie, his best friend replied. Riley was the same age as Huey surprisingly. Huey was born in January, but his mother had gotten pregnant again in February, causing Riley to be born in November. But Huey still pushed Riley around as if he was still 10.

Riley was a troublemaker, and very flirty. Riley had the same amount of girls who liked him just as much as Huey, the only difference is Riley would actually flirt back. But he can't deny that fact that he has his eye on Cindy, the only girl that didn't give a fuck about his rat ass. He just thought she was playing hard to get. Him and Cindy used to be great friends still the first year of high school, Cindy's personality had changed from loud to quiet, as if she started having fear in her life. She ended up pushing Riley away. Riley acted as if he didn't care but he was devastated, even Huey was surprised.

But he was going to try again, too bad she hated him.

"Aye Cindy," Riley called out and she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"We should pla some b-ball today." He offered but she just looked at his and scoffed.

"I don't have 'time' for b-ball nigga." Cindy spat and went back to studying. Riley frowned and turned back into his chair. He didn't know what to do anymore, she really has changed from the old Cindy, and he didn't know how to approach this one.

Riley looked up to see Huey coming through the door. The girls in the class started squealing at him, causing Huey to roll his eyes.

"Huey is so brave," a girl said out loud, causing her friends to giggle and agree.

"Aye, Nigga, where you'ben!" Riley yelled and Huey looked at him with his usual scowl.

"No where."

"Don't lie Huey, we saw you outside trying to save that man's life, that was totally brave of you," the girl spoke once again, her group agreeing with her.

"Who cares? The man was going to die anyway," the teacher came into the room and everybody turned went back to their desks, but Huey just kept talking.

"Either way, we're all going to die soon. But just remember, Jesus was black, Ronald is the devil, and the government is hiding information about 9/11."

"You know what else is happening Mr. Freeman?" Huey looked up to see his teacher giving him a glare.

"What"

"You going down to the office." Huey groaned as he rubbed his face in despair. He got up from his chair and exited the room, ignoring all the stares. As he walked through the halls, he passed by a window seeing a classmate of his, Maya Jones, standing on top of the ledge of the building. Instead of heading to the office, he ran outside.

Why was everyone around him trying to succumb to death so soon?

* * *

Jazmine was watching a soap opera in Target near the tv's. Her bright jade eyes stared at the tv as the boy grabbed the girls hand, looking her in the eyes.

"Oh my god…" Jazmine whispered as she covered her mouth.

"I love you," Jazmine jumped on the couch as she heard his words. "Finally!"

Now all they have to do is kiss.

As They both leaned into the kiss, and Jazmine jumped eagerly, suddenly, the tv was blocked a body.

"Cairo." Jasmine groaned seeing the other angel in her way. Cairo was higher on the scales when it came to Angels hierarchy. Even angel was in charge of something, like how Jazmine was in charge of taking humans after they died. Cairo was in charge of making sure angels do what they're supposed to do, and right now, he was not happy with Jazmine.

"Get back to work, and stop with this… human show. You're never going to be human anyways, and you don't understand their feelings, so forget about it." Cairo tossed her the gold book and dissapered.

"Asshole," she mumbled. Opening the book, a new person was on the page.

 _ **Maya Jones, age 17.**_

She closed the book and snapped her fingers.

Opening her eyes, she arrived at Woodcreast's school, more importantly, the roof. She watched the girl looking into the dark clouds, her golden brown hair blowing into the wind. She stood ontop of the ledge, threatening to jump. But Jazmine could tell she was debating.

"What are you doing?" Maya and Jazmine turned around to see Huey.

" _That boy_ …" Jazmine whispered.

"I stand up here all the time, and wonder if I should take my life or not, that's what I'm doing," Maya said while looking in the sky.

"Oh, like those dramas!" She giggled.

Huey walked over to Maya and jumped onto the ledge aswell. Suddenly Jazmine's gold book started to shake, she opened the page to see Huey's and Maya's name being switching between each other.

 _ **Huey Percival Freeman, age 18**_

 _ **Maya Jones, age 17**_

 _ **Huey Percival Freeman, age 18**_

"What the heck is wrong with this book?" She panicked. Jazmine's book slipped out of her hand and fell. Before it crashed, she transported onto a car and caught the book.

"Whew!" She gleamed.

Huey turned to Maya and before she knew it, she was pushed off the ledge onto the ground of the roof. Huey had loss his balanced and triped over his foot, causing him to fall over the ledge.

"HUEY!" Maya yelled.

Jasmine heard the scream and looked up to see the boy crashing down, about to hit her. Jasmine dropped the book on her lap and while using her powers, placed her hand upwards, creating a glowing shield to block Huey from hitting her. They both connected gazes, Huey with wide eyes, as Jazmine was shocked. A glow had came around the aura, causing them to feel as if the world was shaking, the golden book dropped on the ground, and disappeared. As soon as they knew it, everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm sorry I wasnt able to update. I had summer school and I needed to re-do the story with my ideas. After you read, I was wondering if you guys could review: Do I need more description? I'm a hater when it comes to describing things and such. Anyways, enjoy the second chapter!

PS. All the character's personalities have been fixed into MY book, the way their personalities are are supposed to fit the book. Please don't come at me about accuracy, thank you.

* * *

 _ **You're my right hand, you're my go to**_

 ** _Told me everything about you_**

 ** _That's a bold move_**

 ** _I know that you're out here_**

 ** _And there's things you gotta go through_**

 ** _Just knows these streets just don't love you like I do_**

 ** _And they never will_**

 ** _\- Drake, Right Hand_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWO - NEW**_ ** _BEGINNINGS_**

 _ **HIS**_ eyes strained to open as he felt the light off his torso. Groaning, Huey tried to fully sit up from his bed and opened his eyes. The sounds of conversations and baby's cries could be heard through his ears, the odor of antiseptics filled up his senses. Huey glanced around, finally, he took in where he was.

He was in a hospital room.

The last thing Huey remembered was falling off the school roof and floating in the air as a beautiful... Beautiful girl stood in front of his eyes. He could remember her clearly. Her bright forest eyes looked upon him. The girls' butterscotch skin was defined with a black dress that contrasted her, her strawberry curls flowed down her clothes.

Huey wasn't the type to really be interested in any girl (as he was too busy straining to be a revolutionist that is), but the strong connection that they had was not to be forgotten. But there was one thing that was weird about the beauty.

She had two big _wings_. The black wings hung around her back, and they flickered. He scratched the tiny hairs along his chin while his eyebrows rose, why would she have wings?

" _Ahhh_..." A small yawn shook Huey out of his thoughts and glanced beside him.

It's her.

His eyes watched as she moved her eyelids back and forth adjusting to the light, her body shifted against the hospital bed, and he noticed that she didn't have her wings anymore.

As Huey continued to stare, Jazmine finally was able to open her eyes. She scanned across the room straining to comprehend where she is.

Oh my god..." Jazmine finally registers in her head while she patted her curls. Glancing beside her, she catches a boy looking at her.

"Wait… aah!" Jazmine screamed and leapt off the bed, landing flat on the floor. Huey responded quickly and tried to assist her up. Jazmine was so frightened that she took Huey's arm and bite him.

"Ow, fuck! What did you do that for?!"

Jazmine touched her body and gasped. Turning her head to Huey, she gave him an uneasy gaze.

"Of course I can, what makes you think I can't?" She gasps and stares into her hands, smiling.

"I'm actually human…" Jazmine whispered in shock. Unexpectedly, she groped her breasts and pinching them. Huey jumps from his bed standing in his defense stance. Huey doesn't understand what who this light skinned young lady was, but he ain't going to die today.

"I have boobs, human boobs!" Jazmine said in amazement. She wiggled her toes and leapt off her bed to walk round the room, Huey follows her carefully encase she did something.

Jazmine couldn't believe she was human, sometimes being an angel was boring. She never really experienced 'feelings,' it wrong in the angel guide. Halting to a stop, a beat was found in her chest. She brought up her hand touching her skin near the heart.

 _Thump, Thump, Thump._

Jazmine smiled at the beat of her heart. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as she listened to the heartbeat.

 _Thump Thump Thump._

Huey watched her in fascination and curiosity, not knowing how something so obvious to him can be so breathtaking to another soul. Never had he felt like this before, Huey wanted to get to know who she was, and why the connection between them was so strong.

Feeling excited as ever, Jazmine opens her eyes in excitement and ran to Huey, standing in front of his body. She takes his hand and places it directly above her heart. Looking up at him with her glowing eyes, she threw him an unbreakable smile.

"Do you feel it too?" Jazmine says and Huey nods at her, not taking a look off of her.

 _Thump, Thump, Thump._

His eyes stared at her face breathtakingly, he couldn't believe he was so fascinated with her, let alone her heartbeat. Using his hands, he gently placed them on her cheeks and caressed them. She looked upwards at him in surprise, giving him an oblivious smile.

Huey glanced at her again before whispering; "Who are you?" Jazmine eyes widened and avoided his gaze. Before being able to speak, the sound of the curtain opened, revealing a middle aged nurse in her scrub gleaming at them. The angel broke away to Huey as quickly as she could and stepped backwards.

"I see that you guys look okay the moment," the woman sang in a cheerful voice. Huey and Jazmine felt their cheeks redden and glanced round the room looking at everywhere, but each other.

"So, when can we leave?" Huey asked.

"You guys are free to go, we checked you guys out and there's nothing wrong with you both, seems like exhaustion or something," she says and he sighs in relief. Huey softly takes Jazmine's hands, leading them out of the infirmary.

"Thank you!" Jazmine said and feels a hard tug from Huey's hand.

"Young love," the lady ponders as they exited the hospital.

* * *

"Alright, before we can go anywhere, I'm going to need to know where you came from," Huey says while handing the ice cream man four dollars. Jazmine looked up to him while she had ice cream splashed over her face.

"If I told you where I was from… you wouldn't believe me." Huey sighs and folds his arms close to his chest.

"Tell me." With her non-sticky hand, Jazmine used her pointer finger and shoot her fingers upward to the sky.

"You're from… the sky?" Huey said and she nodded her head.

Well, she wasn't lying.

Too bad Huey couldn't believe the accusation Jazmine told him.

"Let's cut the ol'bullshit, where are you really from?" He alleged in a stern voice. Shifting uncomfortably under his stare, she felt a tad annoyed that he didn't believe her. Pouting her face, she stays with the same answer.

"I'm really from the sky, you kno-" Jazmine looks around to see her Angel leader, Cairo, leading another soul away.

"CAIRO!" She yelled and Cairo turned his head to see Jazmine. Huey looked at where she's talking about, but saw no one.

"I don't see anybo- hey!" The revolutionist screams as he roughly grabs her before she hit an automobile. "You can't simply run across the fucking street like that!" Cairo crosses the street to meet Jazmine and sees that she has sandals on, and not her normal angel flats.

"What happened?" He whispered while scanning her up and downwards.

"I don't know, but i'm human now," she said and Cairo's face turned angry. Huey stood right beside her, not seeing anything at all.

She's crazy as hell, he thought.

"Well… do you at least have your golden book?" The realization came to Jazmine's head and she gasps, covering her mouth.

"N-no, I don't know where it is," she muttered while biting her lip.

"Oh my god, did I fuck up her brain or something? Maybe she has schizophrenia now... " Huey ponders while scratching his chin.

"So you're telling me that you're human trying to save this little boy's life?" Cairo shouts at Jazmine. She nods his head while looking at him.

"Oh screw this," Huey says and grabs Jazmine's hand, pulling her away.

"Let's go to the police station, they have to figure out what the hell happened," he says and keeps tugging her away.

"Find out how to get me back to the way I was!" Jazmine shouts and Cairo nods his head.

Oh, I will.

* * *

Huey, Jazmine, and Detective Cesar stood in his bureau as he prepared to ask questions to her.

"So… what's your name?" She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Jazmine."

"And your date of birth?"

"Date of birth?"

"Sorry I forgot to note the fact that this girl pretty much lost all of her memory (not to forget her goddamn mind) except for her name, I think she's from different planets," Huey explained with a serious look, making Detective Cesar chuckle.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous..."

"Sir, she told me she was from the fucking sky—

"That's because I am!"

"See, i'm not making up some ol'bullshit!" he threw his hands in the air.

"Speaking of some news... weren't you the guy that saved that girl in your class from committing suicide? What's your name… what's your name… oh! Huey Freeman" Huey nodded his head without a care. Cesar sighed and turned to his partner, Minho.

"Can you find any information about this girl whatsoever?" Minho continues to search but sighed in defeat. "No."

"Alright, so the next thing we could do is ask her some questions, maybe that could link some more information for her memory." Jazmine frantically shook her head, but Huey laid his hands on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. She was surprised at the sudden touch, but even he was still more shocked himself.

Suddenly, Huey's phone blared out.

 _How you no see the whip, left scars pon' me back_  
 _But now we have a big whip, parked pon' the block_  
 _All them say we doomed from the start, cah' we black_  
 _Remember this, every race start from the block, just remember that_

Grandad popped onto his screen.

"Hello?"

"BOY! WHY THE HELL YOU IN THE HOSPITAL!" Grandad screamed and Huey pulled back his phone, sighing.

"Grandad, i'm fine, right now i'm the police stat-

"Did they finally catch yo'black ass? I can't go down with you Huey, you just gonna have to deal with the CIA yourself."

"No Grandad, they didn't capture me. Besides, i'm a retired domestic terrorist." Well, that's what people like to think. "I found another girl named Jazmine and we're trying to find out her identity at the moment, but we can't seem to track anything, and she doesn't remember nothin."

"Of course your ass did this… of course your ass did this…" Grandad whispered angrily through the phone. "Imma beat yo' ass when you come home. Now I gotta cancel my date to make sure you didn't do nothin stupid!" Grandad blared and hung up the phone.

"Well… it seems like she still can't remember anything Huey, and I don't know what you do. Is there any way she can stay with you for the mean time?" Cesar suggested and Huey's face deadpanned.

This psychotic, mulatto-looking ass girl who perceives that she is from the sky, in his house?

Oh hell to the no.

"No."

"But Huey, she has no where to go whatsoever, and didn't she save your life if I recall?" Cesar says and Huey shifted shutting his eyes.

"Yeah… I guess." Huey turned to witness all three of them looking at him with a pleading look, but all he could focus on is Jazmine.

Hm… maybe he could use her as an experiment or something.

"Fine. I'm just wondering how Grandad will take this." Jazmine jumped on lap and gave him a hug, causing Huey to gag out of discomfort.

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't mind!" Detective Cesar said with a smile.

* * *

"What!" Granddad stood up from his chair and shouted. Grandad, Jazmine, and the boys sat near the coffee table discussing about Jazmine staying here.

"Huey, she cute n'all but we can't afford to go and have a room with three beds my nigga, how am I going to jack off! It's already hard enough wit your ass there." Riley said and Huey cringed while Jazmine sat across, confused by what jack off means.

"What is that?"

"Don't worry about it sweetpie, Riley," Grandad smiled as he turned to Riley and smacked his head hard. "Shut the fuck up boy! This angel here does not need to hear your devil temptations." Huey sighed and attempted to convince granddad again

"Grandad, she has no where to go, and doesn't remember anything about herself. This is technically my fault."

Granddad pondered about it before finally agreeing, "Fine, I could always use her to lure some dates in anyways," he threw up and sat down in his chair, "But, she does not live here for free, she is going to work at our restaurant till she can find a home herself. I think this will be good because you have no friends."

" _Thanks_ Grandad," Huey said while rolling his eyes. Grandad turned to Jazmine and smiled.

"Did you hear that cutie pie?" She nodded her head and Robert clapped his hands.

"Okay, let's get your room set up."

Afterward a few hours, Grandad, Riley, Jazmine, and Huey were able to get her room set up. To the boy's surprise, Grandad allowed Jazmine to stay in the guest room. They showed her the restaurant called Finger Lickin Chicken, in which Robert created because he realized that he could not longer pay the bills. With the boys help, they were able to keep he house up float and even have extra money.

As of right now, the four sat in the dining room as Grandad passed out the food. Riley handed out the utensils as well (since Huey always does it). Jazmine picked up her utensil and stared at it. She remembers watching it on a drama as the characters picked up their food with this.

"What is this called, Huey?" Huey gave her a 'what the hell look.'

"The oval shaped utensil is called a _spoon_ , the pointy one is known as a _fork_." She nodded her head curiously and watched Grandad placed the food in front her. There was a slice of chicken, along with mash potatoes and corn. Plastered against the mash potatoes was gravy, with vegetables on the side.

"You shouldn't be eating that," Huey interrogated while having his full vegan plate.

"Why not?"

"Because, these types of foods can give you all sorts of stuff. High blood pressure, high cholesterol, diabetes—

"Nigga shut the fuck up. Don't listen to him Jazmine, he gay." Huey smacked Riley across the head.

"Boy, don't be telling our guest how this food is! I don't want her to turn into you, self hating ass vegan."

"Gee, _thanks_ Grandad." Jazmine watched carefully as the boys bickered back and forth, but then focused back onto her food. Using the spoon, she picked up her mashed potatoes carefully and places the food into her mouth. As the food soaked in, Jazmine could feel the gravy melting onto her tongue, giving her the feeling as if she was on cloud 9.

"Mr. Freeman, this is _really_ good!" She exclaimed, they all stopped bickering and looked at her.

"Glad you like it, sweet-pie!" Huey sighed in defeat and they all started to eat their food.

"Huey, Riley."

"What Grandad" Robert took out two boxes from under his desk and gave it to them, "It's from your dad." Simultaneously, they both rolled their eyes and opened their gifts. Riley had gotten a LeBron James jersey while Huey got Walking with the Wind memoir by John Lewis and Mike D'Orso.

"I don't want this," Huey said while he dumped the book onto the table.

"Me neither," Riley agrees and folds his arms across his chest, "Why couldn't he give us money or somethin?"

Grandad sighed, "You know how your father is."

"Oh, we know, and that's why we don't want to accept shit from him." Huey grabbed the book and passed it to Jazmine.

"You can have it." Jazmine grabbed the book in delight and smiled.

"Thank you! Where does your dad live?"

"In Europe."

"Then where's your mother?" Everyone in the room stiffened as Jazmine asked that question.

The air turned thick, no one wanted to answer. Jazmine noticed that Huey had a death grip on his fork.

"None of your godamn business." She could sense how angry he was. Cowering back in fear, she attempted to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to kn—

"I'm going for a walk." He stood up and left the table. The last thing they could hear was the door slamming.

She felt herself starting to tear up, she didn't know how bad the situation was, Jazmine just wanted to get to know them better. Riley sighs and give her a side squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. It's just… Huey has a hard time dealing with that subject, so just try not to bring it up again." Jazmine nodded her head and proceeded to eat her food, but she couldn't help but think; what made him react so badly?

After everyone finished, Grandad and Riley prepared to go upstairs and sleep, but Jazmine had other plans. Slipping on her shoes, she opens the door till Grandad catches her.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Huey." Before he could say anything, she shut the door. As she walked, footprints from Huey were implemented from the ground. With a determined face, Jazmine followed the paths.

" _I'm coming for you Huey_!" She whispered and ran through the gloomy clouds.

After 30 minutes, Jazmine was about to give up till she saw an Afro poke up from a hill. Running at full speed, it took her two minutes till she discovered him leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. Timidly, Jazmine took small steps towards Huey, her fingers fumbled against each other as her mind was trying to determine what to say. She didn't know how to approach this, because if she sustained to be truthful, Huey scared the hell out of her. Taking a deep breath, her figure finally landed in front of Huey.

"I'm sorry—

"Ever since you've entered my life in the past twenty-four hours, you've already made things hectic." Before Jazmine could speak again, Huey interrupted her.

"You are interfering in my life with things that are none of your fucking business. You are literally a waste of space in the house, and I can't wait for you to leave. All you have been doing is causing chaos when my life used to be peaceful. Hell, You're no help to our family whatsoever and just are going to make things more difficult for us, we don't even know any information about you. So _please, get lost_. Go back to where you came from, because you are not needed anymore." Jazmine didn't even notice the tears dropping from her eyes. Her heart felt every bit if it broke into two.

"B-but you're the only one I know."

"I don't give a shit," Huey turned to her, his wine eyes sharply at her. "Goodbye." He leaves her standing under the tree, crying her eyes out, the tears that she has discovered in humans. She never imagined it would be on her. Not only did she feel sad, but abounded. Huey didn't want her, Grandad and Riley probably didn't want her either, and she has no where to live.

Hiccuping, Jazmine strode across the hill onto the pavement, looking around to see if she could find someplace to stay. Drops of rain turned into a rainy storm, causing Jazmine to shiver as she had no proper layers on.

While walking around, she spots a convenience store and leaned on it to take a break. As she looked on her left, Jazmine saw a boy with a dark olive skin tone which complimented his black dreads. His silver piercing hung across his plump lips, giving Jazmine a fearful aura of him. The boy's oval head was cut off by a dark green headband, which blocked his dreads from blocking his face. He held a blue umbrella in his head while standing in the rain while he waited for the bus to arrive. Timidly, she tapped his shoulder.

"Um, do you think I could stand u-under t-that umbrella with y-you?" She said while shaking. Much to her surprise, the boy looked at her with a glare, which turned into a little smile.

"Of course." Jazmine shuffled her feet to go under his umbrella. Jazmine patted her thighs as tension was filled between the two, she decided to ask him a question.

"W-what's your name?"

"Michael, Michael Caesar." He talked with an optimistic voice, "What's your name?"

"Jazmine."

"Well, nice to meet you Jazmine, but my bus is here." Jazmine glanced up to watch a large ZOOM bus stop right in front of them. Caesar grabbed her hand and stuck the umbrella within it. He walked up to the bus and turned his head to her before climbing on.

"You need the umbrella more than I do. I hope to see you again, bye, angel." He winked before entering the bus. As the bus began to move, Caesar waved his hand through the window, making Jazmine's heart flutter a little.

"Well, it was nice knowing him, but I hate living here… I need to find a way to leave this earth," she whispered to herself as she glanced around her. Jazmine thought there was no point of her being here anymore. The only person that she imagined would help her, left her in the dark, what else could she do to leave? A light bulb suddenly went off in her head as she observed the cars speed pass her.

Dropping her umbrella, she took a deep breath and waited for a car to come by. Seconds later, a truck race down the road at a speeding rate, Jazmine walked into the center of the road, waiting for the car to come.

The last thing she remembered is the loud blare of the truck and the lights blinding her vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU GO INTO THE STORY!**

Hi guys! I'm sorry for making you wait, but thank you for my friend Juey for cheering me up! I pulled my feelings out of my ass and got over it.

Please go follow me on tumblr and ASK ME QUESTIONS! ABOUT ANYTHING! I love questions!

LINK: catzarry . tumblr. com(take out the spaces)

 _Direct Link to ask a question:_ catzarry . tumblr / ask (take out the spaces

 **NOTE:** I just wanted to say that if you are confused at the end of the chapter by a specific character, you will understand next chapter! Enjoy and Review!

Sorry, if you read it right away, the file messed up _, fixed xx_

* * *

 _Sunny days, everybody loves them  
Tell me  
Can you stand the rain  
Storms will come  
This we know for sure  
Can you stand the rain_

 _ **Can you Stand the Rain - Boyz II Men**_

 _ **THE** mysterious person and Jazmine landed onto the ground with a groan from the impact. She clutched onto the mysterious culprit as she heard the track beep pass by. Jazmine wanted to leave the world so bad, but of course, fate never worked in her favour. All Jazmine could hear was the sound of the rain, and her breathing hard, making her shiver slightly. The two sat in silence as shock entered through their bodies of what just happened. After a few seconds, she glanced to see who saved her. Maybe Caesar jumped off the bus and saw her, or the man working as a cashier had saw her through the window. But she glanced down to see the last person she expected._

 _Huey._

Her eyes turned from popping out in awe into slits. She gripped her hands, her fist turning pale. Jasmine's breathed harder and harder the more she looked at him. Being angry was an understatement for her, she was furious.

Jasmine wanted to punch him, slap him, maybe kick him in the balls while she was at it. Just something to make him feel the hurt as she did.

Her eyes caught his. Huey groaned, and he shifted from the ground, standing stood up, he winced in the process. But in all, the wine eyes were there watching her evergreens the whole time. He squeezed his afro, causing water to drip out which made Jazmine want to giggle (but this was a serious moment for her). Huey walked closer to Jazmine, making her step back. Cornering into a wall, she finally facing him closely. Her emotions started to swirl throughout her body as she stood in front of him. The sudden roar of lightning caused Huey to flinch in shock, but not Jazmine. Huey shifted uncomfortably while he glanced at the ground.

"Look," he says, struggling to find the words. "I'm sor—

Jazmine grabbed on to Huey's jacket, and with all her might, pushed him. He wobbled and tripped onto his feet, falling in to the puddle, his pants turned soaking wet.

"Y-you," she whispered, her eyes burning into his. "You left me out here alone in the rain, thinking I'd come back to you." Huey opened him mouth but soon closed it, closing his eyes in shame.

"You left me to _die_ Huey. You abounded me! I don't really know how this world works, but I was hoping that you could help lead me. But instead you abounded me," Jazmine screeched out as the warm tears mixed in with the rain. Huey warily stood up, slowly walking to her.

"I-I don't even know why I'm crying." Huey grabbed her soaked coat and pushed her into a hug. He clutched his hands around her as they listened to the patter of the rain. Jazmine's sobs could be heard through the Huey's coat, covering her protectively.

Jazmine didn't want to admit it, but she felt safe in Huey's arms. She could tell that he felt a little uncomfortable, but she guessed that maybe he wasn't so use to comfort.

Unraveling from their hug, Huey stuck his hands awkwardly into his pocket, nodding his head towards the way home.

"Let's go," He spoke in a quiet voice, while turning around and trudged along the sidewalk. But he heard no footsteps trudging behind him. Turning around, he saw Jazmine with her eyes narrowed at him, her arms wrapped her arms around her body. He saw her teeth clattering from the cold. Glancing at her expression, her jade eyes narrowed his marron ones.

"I don't want to go w-with you," she spoke with an unleveling voice. Huey forrowed his eyebrows, looking at her in confusion.

"Y-you'll leave me again," Jazmine whispered as she gazed at Huey. She turned her head in discomfort. Huey grabs her hand with a tight grip, as if he was telling her he'd never leave her again. Looking up at Huey, she bit her lip as she realized how close she was to him.

"Let's go, I don't want to be in the lightning anymore," he mutters while he pulled her to start walking. Jazmine in awe followed behind him, their hands still attached. She glanced up at the sky, catching the vibrant colours of neon pink and purple, the lightning struk the sky, making it glow. She reminisced on how beautiful it was.

"Walk faster," Huey demanded, tugging her again. "If we keeping walking like this, Donald Trump will catch up to us." Jazmine picked up her pace and they walked in silence.

Reaching home, Jazmine and Huey groaned in delight of the warmth of the house. They pulled their coats off, cringing how soaked they were. Jazmine realized that she had no extra clothing, but it seems that Huey read her mind.

"Don't worry, I have extra clothing for you." She followed Huey as they hopped up the stairs and she waited for Huey to come back from his room. A few seconds later, he came back with a folded pair of yellow pyjamas. Jazmine awkwardly took it into her hand and went into the guest room to change. She struggled to pull off her black dress, but got it off. She looked at her naked reflection in the mirror. She never saw her body before. Angels never to 'change,' this was the outfit they always had, and what they've grown into. Softly touching her skin, she gleamed the mosaic of her body.

 _It was beautiful._

Grabbing her clothing, she slipped on the white tank top, then over laid it with the yellow sweater. Jazmine tugged on her underwear and after pulled the pants up to her hips. Jazmine had a hair knot and she gripped her hair into a pineapple knot. Nodding at herself in approval, she picked up her soaked clothing, and put them into a laundry basket. The crash of the thunder was head again, making her jump. Just as she was going to bed, a knock was heard on her door. Jazmine opened the door to reveal Huey.

He wore a black beater with matching basketball pants. The small sparks of water could be seen through his afro. A scowl was worn on his face, showing no emotion.

"Don't think this is happening again," he muttered, barging into her room. "But I need to stay here today." Jazmine knew that people who either slept together were either:

a. Couples

b. Kids (with their mom and dad – also known as a couple)

So why did he want to sleep with her?

"Um, I-okay," Jazmine stuttered as she saw Huey get into the bed. She closed the door and flicked off the lights, leaving them with the light reflecting from the rain. She walked to the right side of the bed and crawled in, her shoulder touching his, which made her blush.

Angels don't ever sleep, so she didn't understand how humans 'fall asleep.' But she does know if they're tired, and they close their eyes, they fell asleep after a few minutes. Closing her eyes, she waited a few minutes, she listened to the patter of the rain. Soon, she felt her body relax, till the thunder strike, making Huey yelp much to her surprise.

She turned to him, seeing that he had his sharp jaw locked, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. He gripped on the sheets, as if he was suffocating it. The muffles of his voice could be heard. Jasmine tried to rub his shoulder like he did to her when they were at the police office.

"Huey, are you okay?" She whispered with a hint of worry in her voice. He nodded his head in response, but Jazmine could see that he was still in the same expression.

"W-well you could come closer to me, so we can sleep together, ignoring the thunder," she suggested, biting her lip anxiously. Huey turned his body, bringing himself closer to Jazmine. The warmth between the two heatened, making them more comforortable.

Jazmine didn't know why, but this was something she liked, it made her feel bubbly inside. She felt secure when she was with him. But Jazz couldn't read Huey's emotions, maybe he'll open up to her soon. But as of now, he was a mystery.

"Huey," she whispered, opening her eyes again.

"Yes," he replied in a deep voice.

" _I don't really understand you_."

" _I don't expect you too_." He mumbled before snuggling into the blankets and closing his eyes. Not understanding what he meant, she shrugged it off, falling into a tender sleep.

Soon, the thunder and rain stopped.

* * *

Huey woke up from the sun burning his eyes, making them twitch. He saw his arm swooped around Jazmine who was snoring. Although he didn't want to admit it, it was cute.

Ew, since when did Huey Freeman say _cute?_ Jumping in surprise, he didn't realize his own actions.

Staring up at the ceiling, he pondered about last night events. From where he saw Jazmine in front of the truck, to where they held hands through the weather. Since his mother disappearance, he had never been so fearful of losing someone in his life (even though he has only known her for a day). There was something about her that was so magical to him. From her flawless beauty to her aura, as if she was an angel sent from above.

He never felt comfort for years, so Jazmine gave him that warmth that he was missing.

Crawling out of the bed, he made his side of the bed (being the neat freak he is) and got up to go to the bathroom. Yawning, he grabbed his toothpaste and brushed his teeth. After he was done, he headed into the shower.

As Huey was showering, Jazmine woke up from her sleep. She felt as if her body had recharged, and was also thankful at the fact that she didn't feel as if she was catching a cold. She looked at Huey's side of the bed, seeing that he was gone and also neatly folded the sheets. Getting up from the bed, Jazmine tried to copy what he had done, but failed miserably. She shrugged and went to the bathroom, she felt as if she needed to… urinate.

"I _really_ need to go back to watching some shows," she thought. Angels didn't have to do a lot of things that humans did. They don't need to dress up, eat, shower, brush their teeth. Everything about them was perfect already, angels are perfect.

Jazmine didn't know where the bathroom was so she floated around the house, opening rooms to see where it is. She opened Grandad's room first, seeing a naked wrapped up in the sheets. Jazmine closed the door, cringing in disgust. The next room she walked into so happened to be Huey and Riley's room.

She could see that the room looked at it was divided. One section of the room is covered with clothing all over the floor. Basketball and pictures of rappers posters were hung on top of the bed. The bed was messily made, and you could see that there was no books whatsoever, this _had_ to be Riley's side of the room.

The other side was neat, everything in their perfect spot. The black panther flag and famous civil right figures such as Martin Luther King and Harriet Tubman posters hung above the bed. A blue bookcase was neatly stacked in the corner, all the books aligned from biggest to smallest. Cloths and shoes were neatly stacked in the drawers. Jazmine came to the conclusion that Huey and Riley were two different brothers.

A sudden sound of a ring blared through the room. Glancing at the direction of the noise, she saw that it was Huey's phone. She didn't know if she should answer it or not.

' _I'm sure Huey wouldn't mind_ ,' Jazmine thought and she ran to the other side of the room. Picking the IPhone up, she went to find Huey.

As she walked past a few more doors, she heard the sound of water.

"Aaah, he's probably brushing his teeth," she giggled stupidly. Opening the door, she saw nobody there, but found the figure of an afro through the glass. She walked over to the door and opened it up. Jazmine started to scream as she looked at Huey's body.

Huey's _naked_ body. The sound made Huey jumped in surprise, almost slipping in the shower. He turned around to see Jazmine looking at his body, screaming which made him scream too.

"What the fuck are you doing here," He roared, grabbed the glass door and slamming it. Jazmine winced at the sound.

"I-I just wanted to give you your phone, it was ringing," she stuttered while blushing her cheeks.

"You could've given it to me when I was done!"

"I didn't know you were showering!" She shot back.

"Didn't you hear the water running?"

"Yeah.." Jazmine said slowly as she fiddled with her pyjamas. "But I _thought_ you were brushing your teeth or something." Huey stood in the shower dumbfounded, as the was soaked his afro. How does one mistake the sound of someone showering for the sound of the tap running?

" _Just_ — _get_ — _out_ ," He said gritting through his teeth. Jazmine walked out of the bathroom, embarrassed. She didn't mean to run into him like that, all she wanted to do was give him his phone. Laying down on the ground, Jazmine waited till the Freeman was done. After 10 minutes, she heard the creak of the bathroom door open. Glancing up, Jazmine felt her mouth open. Huey stood in front Jazmine with a black towel wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water fell down from his afro, landing on his abs.

" _Holy chocolate God_ ," she whispered in awe.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing!" She shut her mouth and looked away.

"Okay, there's a change of clothing for you in the bathroom, along with a toothbrush and toothpaste for you. It's pink – you can't fucking miss it," he told her and Jazmine nodded her head in response. "Also, don't walk in on people when they use the bathroom, it's privacy. Next time just wait for me to give me my phone." He said grabbed the phone.

"Sorry!" Jazmine yelled as he passed by her to go to his room. She hit her head on the wall.

Oh for heavens… how am I going to get through this?

After brushing her teeth and showering Jazmine put on her new clothing. Grandad said that they have no clothing for her. So today, her and Huey (because Grandad didn't care and Riley didn't want to be dragged along like a bitch) were going to go shop for some.

She slid on a beige silk top, with a small hole going through the middle. This matched her washed blue cuff jeans, having rips from top to bottom. Lastly was some hiker boots that Grandad found in the garage. Her curls bounced as she took off the tie, making her smile.

Exiting her bathroom, she went downstairs, going into the kitchen. Huey was chopping up tomato's for what it seems like to be making fruit salad. Riley bounced his head along to his music through his headphones and ate his fried chicken and cereal. Grandad was sipping his orange juice while reading the newspaper. Her sudden appearance made them glance up from what they were doing.

"Hi, Jazzy! You lookin cute today. Even though you're supposed to be a guest in our house, you can always holla at—OW!" Riley screamed as Grandad smacked him upside the head. Jazmine chuckled.

"Boy, don't be talkin to her like that! She don't want no Lil Wayne, she want a Omarion or Chris Brown, maybe August Aslina."

"Nah, that nigga be looking like a roaster," he snickered while he sat on his chair, rubbing his tummy.

"A roster verses Lil Wayne, who _really_ wins?" Huey questioned as he sat down to eat, making Riley snarl.

"You gay ass nigga."

"That's the only thing you can say because you know it's true," Huey shrugged, taking a bite of his salad.

"Boys shut up! Sorry cutie-pie, what do you want for breakfast?" Jazmine didn't know any breakfast foods, so she glanced down at what Riley had (all those people eat it on tv).

"Ceeereeal?" She said, trying to pronounce. Grandad smiled at her and pushed Riley off his chair, causing Riley crash to the floor. The impact made his headphones to fall on the ground and break.

"What the hell Grandad?" He barked, standing up wobbly.

"Make cutie-pie some cereal." Riley twitched his eyebrow and scoffed in disagreement.

"Why do _I_ have to make her breakfast? She can do it herse—

"Boy don't argue with me! Just do it! _Lazy ass punk_ ," he mumbled at the end while flapping his newspaper. "But I do got to tell _you_ something important, Huey." Huey stared at Grandad, not knowing what he was going to say. Grandad slips a paper from his pocket and threw it on the table, sliding it in front of Huey. He took the paper, observing it. It had no address or title. Huey ripped it from the top and unfolded the paper, with everybody waiting for his reaction.

 _Dear Huey Freeman,_

 _Congratulations! You have been enrolled into WoodRoyals School. Our school will give you the best experience of your life! With the highest GPA rate, and biggest college enrolling after high school, you will be assured of a good education. Please pick up your uniform at our tailor store, you will be starting school from tomorrow._

 _Thank you,_

 _WoodRoyals Highschool_

Huey narrowed his eyes at the fine print, he gripped the paper in his hand so hard, that the side ripped. As much as he didn't like the school he was at now, he hated new beginnings, it scared him. Order and control is how Huey likes it, but he's not used to changes. And change hurts him in the end.

"Why would you do this Grandad," he shot at him, crumbling the paper and throwing it in the trash.

"Because, you need to start over. And they are moving other people across too, so don't think your black ass is the only one," Huey sighed and got up from his chair. He threw the rest of salad in the garbage and proceeded to wash his bowl.

"Huey, you know how much suspensions and calls phone I have gotten home because of you? You _need_ to start over," Grandad explained but Huey didn't care. It didn't change the fact that he had to move schools. "But you'll have someone there with you anyways." Huey turned slowly and stared at Grandad with a blank face. _Oh God…_

"Who… who is coming with me?"

 _Please don't be—_

"Jazmine."

 _Her._

" _Why_! She doesn't even know how to hold a fucking spoon!" Huey protest but Grandad didn't care. Jazmine eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of her head, school? She can read and write, but angels never really had _school_. The only schooling they had was to pass the Guardian Test. She gulped at the thought of being in a school with 1,500 other students.

"Boy, I don't give a shit! She needs an education if she's going to be here. She's coming with you. _End of discussion_."

It was only till then did Jazmine realize that it was going to be like this everyday till Cairo could get her out of here.

* * *

Jazmine and Huey walked into the tailor shop, carrying at least 5 bags each. Grandad had sent them to go shopping for Jazmine while she stayed here. _And_ get their uniforms. She didn't realize how much clothing and products humans need, till she had to look for herself.

 _Especially girls._

 _1._ Bras, panties: because you can't really walk without them on.

 _2._ Dresses, shirts, crop tops, pants, hats, boots, flip flops: Would this even last her a week?

 _3._ Pads  & tampons: Angels don't have periods, so how would this even… work?

The thought of how much stuff they bought made her dizzy. Glancing at the place, there was lines of aligned black and white uniforms, for boys and girls. The place also contained a brown shelf which had extra essentials like socks, and coats.

"This looks like uniform heaven," Jazmine accidentally said out loud.

" _Indeed_ it is," a women said cheerfully as she stood in front of both of them. She had pale skin had resembled ash, which contrasted with her oval-shaped brown eyes. Her body was tall, which showed her slim legs off through her dress.

"My name is Meera, and I can give you guys your uniforms for school, what are your sizes?" She asked in a squeaky voice, making Huey cringe.

"We're both mediums." Meera nodded her head and swayed her hand for them to follow her. Picking up the uniforms, she pushed them into the changing rooms. Jazmine changed and walked out, facing Huey.

He wore a white collard shirt, which had black and white along it. There was a small pocket with the school name above it. On the bottom, he wore some black dress pants. Jazmine blushed at how handsome he looked.

"Y-you look nice, Huey." She stuttered and Huey gave her a blank face.

"You too." Jazmine looked in the mirror to see her wearing the exact same thing as Huey, just with a medium black skirt.

"Does it fit okay for you guys?" Meera asked, they both nodded their heads. "Okay! Just pay up at the front and you are free to go."

After changing, Huey used Grandad's credit card to pay, and they were out the doors.

* * *

" _Finally_ ," Huey mutters in aggravation, putting the bags into Grandad's car. He got his permit, so Grandad allowed them to take the care. Making them both jump in surprise, shrills and loud voices were heard in the distance. A man running with a purse pushed through Jazmine and Huey.

"What happened!" A deep voice called out.

"That _thief_! He stole my purse!" Jazmine perked her ears up at the word _thief_. She had seen a lot of cases during her training which a thief had stolen something from an innocent person. Which ended up either in a death, or not getting the purse back at all. But she wasn't going to stand here and let that happen. Throwing the bags into the car, she sprinted after the man.

"Jazmine!" Huey screamed out, slamming the car door and ran to help her. She continue to ran, gasping for breath, but she didn't care give up. She saw Huey's figure pass her, catching up to the man quickly.

They cornered the man in alley between some old buildings. Huey stepped forward in his karate stance. The thief dropped the purse and ran at Huey, trying to punch him the face. Huey blocked him, kicking him in the shin. The man quickly recovered and jabbed Huey in the jaw, causing Huey to hold his jaw in pain. He continued and kicked Huey in the knee, causing him to fall.

"Huey!" Jazmine screamed out. She didn't know how to fight at all, and was afraid if she went for him, they could both end up hurt. Oh how she wished someone was here.

She saw the man grabbed a wooden block and slowly walked closer to Huey, smirking. Huey spat out some blood as he rubbed his chin facing the ground, not noticing the man coming closer. Jazmine focused on the man and gathered her powrs. Using telekinesis to grab the wooden block from the man. The block was thrown against the wall, breaking into pieces. Huey turned around and fly kicked the man into the wall.

"Fucker," he muttered while he threw jabs at him. Jazmine slightly smiled as she watched Huey beat up the man. Her vision became blurry, causing her to grab onto the wall for balance. She felt as if the world was rocking around her. Her eyes were threatening to close, but she tried to keep blinking rapidly. She waited for the impact as her legs collapsed on her, but someone caught her. Glancing up, she saw dreads blinding her vision, causing her to narrow her eyes.

It was Caesar.

"Caesar," Jazmine said, chuckling. "What are you doing here?"

"I was— _Jazmine_?" He called out, trying to shake her body, but his voice just echoed through her mind. Her eyelids started to close on it's own as she felt her body weaken.

" _Jazmine_!" The last thing she heard was Huey's voice yelling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, school has been kicking my ass. This is a new chapter! It may seem like a filter, but it has MANY hints of what happens next. In this chapter, i'll be starting from Caesar's POV (he's very important to the story).

I found someone to play Jazmine and Huey:

Jazmine is played by Jadah Doll (Youtuber). She has the innocent eyes and face structure I was looking for. People use Jasmine Sanders, but her face isn't innocent enough in my view. I think Huey should be played by O'Ryan (Omarion's brother). He has the PERFECT afro, and he's all about peace and spirituality (kind of similar to Huey). The next part will be long because they'll be starting at school! I didn't want to make the chapter too full of information. Please review and let me know what you think!

Link to how they look like: . (Didn't add an afro pic in this).

* * *

 _Just noise, white noise._  
 _Just noise, white noise._  
 _I'm hearing static, you're like an automatic_

 _You just wanna keep me on repeat and hear me crying._

 _White Noise - Disclosure Ft. AlunaGeorge_

 **YOU COULD SAY** that Michael Caesar hated hanging out with his father and mother in law, miss Marie. She was like a cold that kept on coming back to bite your ass again. From when he first met her till now, he has never taken a liking on her, nobody what anybody says. She thought that she could replace Michael's real mother, but too bad, he thought.

She wasn't replaceable by some skank that works at his school.

How Mr. Caesar and Marie met was in a parent teacher meeting conference. As soon as they walked into the door, his eyes laid on hers.

I guess you can call it love by first site, and Caesar calls it a coincidence. But now they took in a quiet cafe called L'amore on the boulevard downtown. It was Michael and his mother's favourite place to go and catch up on things (since she didn't live with him), but of course, his dad just had to invite his new wife.

Michael started blankly at the light lime walls which was painted with streaks of brown lines. He sipped his hot chocolate in silence. He had his headphones on the side of his ears, listening to Logic's young Sinatra song. If there anything that calmed him down, it was music. It put him into another universe, blocking out his problems in life. Even as a very charismatic and comedic guy he was at school, the key to happiness is still hiding from him. He doesn't know what's holding him back from being completely happy.

'Maybe Jazmine is that,' he thought quietly in his head. Suddenly, his headphones were ripped out of his ears, causing him to jump, spilling the hot chocolate on his lap in the process.

"Ow, fuck! What was that for?" He yelled grabbing a tissue to wipe his blue-washed jeans. He looked at his father, giving him a snarl as his father's started at him back, his face blank. Marie watched the scene with wide eyes. She was scared that the fight would get out of hand.

"Why are you being like this? We brought you here to talk to you! Not for you to sit on your chair blocking us out!" His father shot back while tapping his foot in anticipation.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I don't like her!" He yelled as he clenched his fist. The whole shop stopped and fixed their eyes on the commotion.

"You're forcing me to like this women that you just fucking met 2 months ago! It's like you want to replace to ex-wife, aka my mother," Michael barked and turned to Maria, who cowered in her chair.

"You, will never be mother, I refuse to call you my mom. Maria, you're nothing but a home wrecker, and ever since you've been here, I can't stand the thought of you even trying to replace my mom. You can keep trying to caress me and brag me, but nothing will change my mind on how I think of you," Michael sneered as he got up from his chair and proceeded to exit, probably heading to the car. Maria stood in her chair, dumbfounded at the insults that were just thrown into her face. Mr. Caesar grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Maria, i'm so sor—

"It's okay," she said, giving him a false smile. "I'll just keep trying and trying," speaking in a determined voice that faltered at the end. Maria didn't know if Michael would ever accept her. She really thought of him as a son, since she lost—

"It's okay, nothing will happen." said rubbing her shoulders slightly, trying to push the thoughts of her past away.

"I know, let's just go now, we're caused a disturbance to the shop," she said while looking down. She did not want to see the stares of the people. He nodded his head in agreement and they got up from the seats. He wrapped his arms around hers in a caring manner, sheltering her from the gaze of everyone. There they saw Michael sitting in the car, listening to the music through his headphones. As was going to pay for the parking ticket, Maria walked to the car.

But she didn't make it there.

Out of nowhere, a masked man grabbed her purse, and pushed her onto the floor, causing her to scream. Michael rushed out of the car, alarmed by scream that was heard through his headphones.

"What the hell happened!" jogged back and he was paying the parking ticket. Alarmed by the sound, Michael got out of the car.

"T-t-that man took my purse!" Maria whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

A medium-height girl with strawberry blonde curls passed them at fool speed, after came a mocha-skinned boy chasing after her, shouting to come back.

"Jazmine! Wait!" He yelled, picking up his speed. Michael gasped as he realized the girl was the one he met at the shop.

"Dubois," he whispered taking off his headphones while running after them both. Breathing in and out, he kept running and running, seeing that the pair hit a corner. Following after them, he saw the afro boy beating up the man, as Jazmine stood there with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Jazmine?" She turned around, her body shining in the light, and smiled at him.

"Caesar," she said, chuckling. "What are you doing here?"

"I was— unexpectedly, her eyes rolled back, losing her strength and she fell, but he caught her.

'Oh my god,' he thought, trying to shake her, what happened?

"Jazmine!" He looked up to see the afro boy grabbing her, feeling her forehead. He threw Caesar the purse.

"It looks like she was over-exhausted, but we hardly did anything," he spoke, arching his eyebrow. Soon after, Mr. Caesar ran into the scene, glancing around till he caught the masked man. He cuffed him and watched as the car pulled up with Maria in it. She climbed out of the car, running to the scene in her high heels.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Maria said as she took the purse from Michael's hand, gripping it ever so tightly.

"It wasn't me, if was him—

"Huey"

"Yeah, Huey." Michael corrected as he rolled his eyes. Maria turned to Huey with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

"It was nothing," he shrugged, picking up the mulatto and throwing her over his back, in a piggyback figure. Huey thought there was something very familiar about that women. As if he knew her from his past, like a family friend or something. But he decided to not ask out of embarrassment.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Michael muttered as Huey started walking away. Huey nodded his head in reply and left. He saw a stare following duo, wishing that he could take care of Jazmine instead of him. Caesar quickly shook his head at what he was thinking, why was he catching feelings for this mulatto he just met? He glanced at his dad, who on his walkie-talkie, assuming he was talking to another police officer. Then, turning his head to Maria, he saw her eyes bulging at Huey and Jazmine, more importantly focused on Huey. She reached for her chain and gripped it tightly, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Her eyes popped open quickly, looking at Michael watching her with a blank face. Maria looked up, giving him a smile, but he could tell there was something bubbling through her mind.

"Nothing, i'm fine."

The sunlight from the sun blinded her eyes, causing her to be irritated. Loud chirps from the birds could be heard outside. She opened her eyes slowly, yawning as she tired around in her bed. Her curls covered her face, blocking her from the light. She rubbed her eyes and stood up from the bed. Once Jazmine's vision was clear she glanced around the room, finally realizing that she was back in her room— well, the guest room. Looking down, she had noticed tha her body was covered in a large black-shirt and some basketball shorts.

She stood quietly within the green room, trying to remember what had happened before she fainted. In shock, the flashbacks came flashing through her mind: the shopping trip, the robber, and her using her powers so Huey wouldn't get hurt. But she didn't understand why she fainted. Was it because she was human now? Or was it a warning to stop using her powers? Shaking her head by all the questions coming to her, she fell back flat onto the bed, closing her eyes. Was it this hard being human? And why did they have so many bad things happening to them?

Suddenly, a cool breeze made her shiver slightly. Jasmine opened one eye to peek, and saw that the large white window on the side of her room had opened slightly. With curiosity, she lifted from the bed, and pulled the sheet over. Slowly getting out of bed, she took small steps to the large window, and soon landing in-front of it. She jumped on the small shelf, and popped her head outside the window, seeing if she could catch anything. Her eyes widened in shock to the new surrounding. There was a white-coloured balcony, with a telescope on the side. Right beside it lay a wooden bench, covered with books that she couldn't read from afar. Memorized by the hidden scene, Jazmine lifted her legs up, shakily, she put her legs through the window. Then she put half of her body through the window, and finally, got her other leg out. Missing her balancing, Jazmine ended up wobbly trying to hold the window, but fell flat onto the balcony's ground.

Her face twisted in pain as she felt a pain go through her leg. Groaning, she lifted herself from the ground, and hoovered over her leg. There was a small cut open, with a small amount of blood running down her leg. She bit her lip, trying not to cry as she looked at it. She has seen this plenty of times happening to humans, but she didn't think it hurt this much. Jasmine wondered how are they so fragile? A dark figure hoovered over Jazmine, causing her to recognize that the sun was now covered by a shadow. Turning around, she looked up to see Cairo.

He looked almost exactly the same as Jazmine had last seen him. His lanky body was covered in the Black Angel's certified men's wear, his sharp chin now covered in some hair. He kept his head up high, his pointy nose shining in the sun. Jasmine could finally understand why is nose was so long, he was always in people's business.

"Well, well, well," He said mockingly, taking a glance at her leg, causing Jazmine to glare at him. "How is your journey going along?"

"Very— very well actually, things have been actually been easier without you on my ass twenty four seven," Jazmine shot back with a smirk, causing Cairo to roll his eyes.

"Obviously it hasn't, since you're sitting on your ass while blood seeps out of your skin, maybe to your death—

"Oh shut up Cairo!" She halted his remark, "I don't need to hear you anymore." Even though Jazmine and Cairo were very close with each other, there was times that she didn't like the fact that Cairo would mock her.

"Jazmine, you fainted because you lost all your energy casting that one spell to save that… human," he said, shrivelling at the word 'human.'

"I didn't want him to get hurt, and there was no way I could step in. I honestly thought it was the right thing to do." Cairo sighed and walked in front of Jazmine, bending on one knee. He stared at her for a moment before reaching for Jazmine's curls and combing through it gently. He snapped his right finger and after a few seconds, her cut was gone, along with the blood.

"I'm not sure what's exactly going on with your powers, but assuming from what you told me, it's seems like your powers are very weaker in human form, causing you to drain all of your energy and faint. Try not to use your powers from now on, okay?" Cairo spoke gently. She nodded and give him a small smile, while made him blush and turn away.

"I don't know when I can get you back into angel form, but i'll talk to them about it. But for now, take this," he pulled out a beige document from his folder, and handed her the folder. Looking at him in confusion, she took the folder from him.

"What is it for?"

"It's your AAR (Angel's Assistance Rights) for you to stay here. There should be no problem with you staying here." Jasmine smiled slightly.

"Ah, thank you," she said while opening the folder up and widen her eyes at the amount of documents within the folder.

"Goodness Gracious! Why so much documents?" she exclaimed as she kept figuring out more and more. Cairo only looked at her before he spat out a question.

"How about… that guy?" Jazmine glanced up, surprised at the question, but missed the jealous look in Cairo's eyes.

"Oh, Huey? He thinks he has all the answers to everything! In a way he does, but, he thinks he's an encyclopedia!" She said while rolling her eyes. Cairo just continued to listen, staring at Jazmine.

"He has a really straight forward personality, and he's guarded. I thought maybe, just maybe, after the incident, he would open himself up to me," she giggled a little bit, but her smile faltered. "I guess not, but it was still worth a try. But maybe soon, he'll open up to me."Abruptly, Cairo stood up, and opened up a hole. Jasmine lifted herself up from the ground, not feeling the pain anymore, and followed him.

"You're leaving, already?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I don't want to waste any of my time on humans," he said, before stepping into he hole and disappearing.

Jazmine didn't understand what he meant by that. Was he implying that she was a waste of time? Or he just didn't like the fact that her time was being wasted by a human? Jasmine stood in the sunlight as the wind blew across, wondering if she'd really get an answer to all her questions.

A loud bang from inside the house had interrupted Jazmine's thought. Alarmed by the noise, she went back into the house, opening the door and walking around the top floor. She tip-toed against the wooden floor, her feet creaking with each step she took. Her throat was hitched, worried that an intruder might be in the house. She decided to be brave and head down the stairs. Taking slow steps, she went down the steps.

"Hello, anybody there?" Jasmine called out, hoping it was Huey or someone else inside the house.

"Me, sweetie-pie." Jazmine sighed in relief and walked normally down the steps. She went into the living room, seeing Grandad sitting on his rocking chair, sewing up what it looks like to be their uniforms. His eyebrows were scrunched in concentration, trying to catch every little detail. She sat down on the black couch, observing the living room silently as Grandad worked.

The walls were painted a light brown, complimenting the black furniture. Her eyes fell upon the pictures that were on the shelf near the fireplace. It was Huey, Riley, and Grandad. It seemed that Huey and Riley were under ten when this picture was taken. Huey had his stern face per usual while Riley had a cheeky grin. Grandad was looking at the boys, smiling in delight.

"Nice picture, isn't it?" Jasmine turned her head to see Grandad grinning at her. She blushed, embarrassed that she was caught.

"Oh don't be embarrassed! I always look at the picture too you know, it reminds me how much of a pain in the ass they were before, and how they're still a pain in the ass." Jazmine giggled. Grandad finished with one of the uniforms, putting it aside.

"Why were you fixing the uniforms?" Jazmine asked in curiosity.

"I want you guys to look the best, but truth be told; these white people. If you don't look proper, you're either ghetto, or poor. I'm trying to help you avoid that stereotype. But you know that eraser head, he don' give a shit. I told him one day with that attitude, he'll get shot," he said as if Huey was here to lecture. Jasmine awkwardly sat there, glancing at her lap. She does not know what to say. You could say she wasn't aware of what was going on socially.

"Do you want to know something?" Jazmine glanced up Grandad, her eyes feeling with curiosity.

"What?"

"I really think you'll do some change to Huey. Huey has had a very hard past, and it's very hard for him to express his feelings. I know he has feelings, but he just acts insensitive. Give him some time, I promise, he'll open up to you." Grandad said softly. Jasmine nodded her head, taking in his words. She figured that something might've happened to make him act that way, but it'd take time for him to trust her. But she only has so much time before she goes back to being an angel. Would she just make it worse for him?

A rang at the entrance was heard as the door was opened. The person slammed it shut, after a few seconds, the person headed for the kitchen. Judging by a big poof hair passing by, she already knew it was Huey. He walked into the middle of the kitchen and the living room, dropping his bag from his shoulder. He noticed Jazmine and Grandad's presence.

"I guess you woke up," he said to Jazmine as he took a quick glance at Grandad. Squinting his eyes, he look at what was in Grandad's hand, catching the uniforms. He ran to Grandad and pulled them away from his grip.

"Grandad, I told you not to do anything!" He yelled as he took Jazmine's as well.

"You nappy headed nigga, do you want to look proper or ghetto?" Grandad yelled back but he started to cough loudly, he held his hands on his throat, breathing as if he was gasping for air. Jazmine just froze in panic, not knowing what to do. Huey ran to the cabinet in the kitchen and grabbed a pill bottle, along with a puffer. He came back to Grandad and Grandad immediately reached for it. Quickly spraying the puffer in his mouth. After a few seconds, he relaxed. After taking the pill, Grandad had a look of relief on his face.

"Grandad! You need to go doctors again, everyday it's getting worse for you," Huey said with an angry voice, but Jazmine caught the hint of worry beneath it.

"Oh shush! Your grandpa is alive and healthy. Well, for now," he whispered the last part but Jazmine caught it. Her stomach twisted in disturbance as she glanced at Grandad. She knew something wasn't right, and it wasn't going to end for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I really would give you guys an excuse, BUT it's the thing that most of us writers have at the moment, and that is school. I have also been working on a GANG AU story and if someone wants to write it with me or just even help me brainstorm ideas would be great! You could just inbox me.

This chapter kind of foreshadows most of the things that will be going on in the next chapters. A lot of new characters AND an old one will pop up in the school in the next chapter! This, is a beginning to a disaster.

 _ **Happy Reading! Review and Follow!**_

* * *

Bitch, where you when I was walkin'?  
Now I run the game got the whole world talkin', King Kunta  
Everybody wanna cut the legs off him, Kunta  
Black man taking no losses, oh yeah  
Bitch, where you when I was walkin'?  
Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin', King Kunta  
Everybody wanna cut the legs off him

 ** _Kendrick Lamar - King Kunta_**

* * *

 _ **JAZMINE** was outside the hospital. She found herself confused as she glanced down at her attire. Her black dress along with her angel wings were back on her._

 _"What.." she whispered, furrowing her eyebrows. "I thought I was a human."_

 _On the corner of her eye, she saw a glowing yellow light, which stung her vision slightly. Intrigued by the light, she followed it in curiosity. Jasmine trudged into the hospital, her feet paddling through the floor. She shifted her eyes back and forth, looking at the doctors and patients. The flash made her waddle back and forth through the halls of the hospital. Finally, the light stopped at the room 306. Leaning into the door, she peeked into at the rectangular glass frame of the door, but it was blocked. Jazmine held her hand out for the door and twisted it slowly, her throat tightened at what might be behind the door. As the door fully opened, she looked to see a nurse by the patients side, the patient's back was turned from her vision, in which Jazmine could only catch their head._

 _The patient slowly turned into her direction. Discovering who it was, her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth agape at the person she saw right in front of her. Her knees wanted to buckle, but they couldn't._

 _. He was very pale compared to his normal skin colour, showing how sickly he looked. His bones could easily be seen through his skin, Jazmine was afraid if she had touched it, his body would snap right there and then._

 _She took small stops to the door, her body shaking. As she was finally in view, he saw her, and gave her a weak smile. Jazmine took his hand and held it firmly, frowning at his state._

 _"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered over her words. Mr. Freeman furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but then soften his face into a straight line._

 _"Jazmine, i'm dying, probably in a few minutes actually," he said while rubbing his fingers across hers. Jazmine didn't realize it, but she was crying heavily. How was she crying if she was in her angel form?_

 _"D-don't die-e don't leave H-huey and Riley b-by themselves," she choked out. His grip on her hand tightened slowly, causing Jazmine to grab it more tightly._

 _"I'm sorry Jazmine, but please do take care of them. You are like another daughter to me. I-I promise you, you'll be able to take care of them by yourself," he said to her as his eyelids fluttered to stay open. Jazmine widened her eyes at this and shook him._

 _"Mr. Freeman, p-please don't close your eyes! Don't close them" She screamed, causing the nurse to push her away the bed. "Mr. Freeman! Please!" The sound of the flatline from his heart was heard across the room, then came a pregnant pause. Jazmine stoped flailing and dropped to her knees, weeping._

Jazmine gasped as she stood up from the bed, looking at the clock, she saw it was 6 AM. She rubbed the sweat from her forehead and tried to caught her breath. This was the second time in the night that she had the same exact dream, and it was starting to scare her. As soon as the incident happened in Grandad, she's been watching his every move. She could tell there was something bad about Grandad's health, but he wasn't going to say anything. Jazmine wiped her, eyes, realizing that the tears from her dreams were actually happening in real life as well. She gripped the sheets as she thought of the possibility of Grandad dying. Oh how that literally break Huey and Riley. Either than their dad, that was their only family they have. Shaking her head from the thoughts, she laid back in the bed.

But she didn't go to sleep again.

She sat in the bed, watching as the sun came back up again from the darkness. A loud beep was heard through the room. Realizing that it was her clock, smacked it, looking at the time.

 _ **7:30**_

"Oh my gosh, it's my first day of school," She whispered.

At least she had something to be happy of', she thought in her mind. Pulling the sheets off of the bed, she jumped out in excitement, walking quickly to the washroom. She brushed her teeth and showered, which helped her relax from her nightmares. After finishing, Jazmine opened the door to see Huey standing there with his utilities in a bag. His eyes bulged in surprise and looked away, causing Jazmine to blush and grip her towel.

"S-sorry, you can go now." He nodded his head and went into the bathroom, closing it quickly as well. Jazmine sighed and went to her room to change into the uniform. After applying lotion, she got the uniform from her closet and smiled at it. She put on her newly bought black bra, covering it with a white shirt that contained a tie and a black blazer. After putting the rest of her outfit, she clapped her hands in approval. Her plaid skirt was complimented with a white jacket.

"What will I do with my hair…" She said. An idea popped up in her mind. Grabbing the sides of her hair, she swirled it into two mini buns, and left the middle of the golden curls down.

"Okay, I can do this," she said while stepping into her mirror. "Being a human is not that hard, just _complain_ , and act as if you know what they're talking about."

Grabbing her bag on the way out of her bedroom, she trudged down the steps, and into the kitchen. She glanced to see Grandad there with a newspaper and a cup of orange juice. He glanced up at her and gave her a smile.

"Well good-morning cutie-pie, loving the hair," he spoke.

"Oh thank you!" Jazmine responded, smiling. "I'm very excited." He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well at-least someone is enthusiastic about it."

"What is so interesting about learning nothing that will probably have no relation to our careers, and seeing how the white man had secretly made us the slaves of the society." A voice was heard from upstairs. The two both looked up to see Huey coming down the stairs, but Jazmine couldn't help but look.

He wore the same blazer as she did, but instead of black inside, his was white, which contrasted his puffy afro very nicely. His black pants swayed as he stepped down on the stairs. In other words, Huey looked handsome as hell.

"Aye nigga, nobody wanna hear what you have to say!" Riley interjected, waling behind him. He worry a black polo shirt and baggy brown jeans. His hair looked freshly cornrowed. If he were to take it out, he'd probably look exactly like Huey.

"See, pure example of a _coon_ that—" The newspaper came into contact with Huey face, causing Riley to chuckle.

"Boy shut up! We don't time to hear you preaching! You gotta go to your new school." Riley scoffed at the word 'new.'

"Grandad it ain't new, it's for them elite white people, but it just so happens to be that they're willing for Malcom X's hidden son to be in the school, which is a bad idea. But don't forget the mixed girls if she even mixed, that could pass as white." He argued while sitting at the dinner table across from Jazmine. Grandad smacked his head.

"Shut up boy! You can talk when you stop acting like Lil Wayne."

"At-least Lil Wayne get's bitches, but Huey, he like Jayden Smith, capturing all the niggas hearts." Huey lowered his eyebrows and was about to attack him, but Grandad grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Grandad sighed deeply.

"Y'all act like 5 year olds—no wait, _three_ year olds."

"Nah, he act like 3 year old old," Huey says, while taking a seat at the table. " _I_ , on the other hand, am a 17 year old black men prepared for the world." Grandad looked at Huey in a serious manner.

"No matter how ready a black man will be for the world, society will always find a way to stop them." Jazmine frowned at the comment. She has deal with cases that had to do with racism and prejudice. She never understood why people had to judge each other and even had the urge to kill you by your colour. I guess it was always a thought came to her mind with no solution yet. Jazmine glanced at Huey to see him nodding in agreement.

"Aye, what we eating?" Riley asked.

"I was going to make some pancakes for y'all, but I thought Jazmine should try making you guys something instead." They all turned to Jazmine who gulped. Grandad had only gave her one lesson on cooking and that was only on eggs and toast. She turned to Grandad and he nodded.

"Yes, _that_ one I taught you."

After Jazmine had cooked (which turned out not be all so bad, except for the fact that she burnt the toast), she, riley and Hury prepared to leave the house. She put on her black shoes, stuffing it on the white socks. She grabbed her bag and unlocked the door, going outside. After a few seconds, Huey and Riley entered out the door, with Huey locking it.

"Good luck at your elite school nigga," Riley said as he gave them the peace sign and his signature smirk. He took his blue bike and left. Huey rolled his eyes and took his bike out, giving Jazmine her own.

"Huey, I don't really know how to ride a bike," she whispered. Huey furrowed his eyebrows, then sighed.

"Come share this one this me. Sit behind me, y-yeah, like that." He stuttered as Jazmine got onto the bike.

"Now put your arms around my stomach, and hold me tightly," she copied his exact actions, and smiled through his blazer. Jazmine didn't know why, but this made her feel bubbly.

"Ready?" She nodded her head. He started to peddle off the driveway, and onto the way to school.

* * *

Arriving at school, Huey and Jazmine looked up, memorized by the architecture of the school. It looked double the size of a normal school. The building was three stories high, filled with the colours black and white. They saw people in the same uniform as them watching around the campus.

Not to get your hopes up, but it was majority white people.

Putting the stop on the bicycle, Huey and Jazmine got off the bike, and walked towards the school.

" _Aye! You negros_!" Huey whipping his head around saw a dark skinned man with a hideous face metres in front of them. His grey hair looked like it hasn't be washed in months, which had a ball spot at the top with hair's at the side. One eyeball popped out of his face while the other one was normal. Huey and Jazmine both cringed at his appearance.

" _Cm'ere_." The two teenagers both walked up to the old man, wondering what he wanted.

"My name is Ruckus, people call me Uncle Ruckus. I've never seen y'all around here, are you planning to steal something?" Huey scowled while tightening his face.

"No," he gritted his teeth, "we go here now." Uncle Ruckus widened his eyes and started to wail.

"Oh why God! Why are they letting more niggas here! The school's average will go down, it won't be as peaceful anymore when I gotta see black people everywhere! Is it even elite anymore?" Huey lowered his eyebrows snapped. He punched Ruckus in the stomach, causing the man to gasp and fall onto the ground. He was going to go for another punch till Jazmine held him back.

"Oh little monkey! For that, you can go and do 20 pushups along with those people," he said while pointing at the line of students. "Your yellow girlfriend can do 50 jumping jacks as well." Huey rolled his eyes and grabbed Jazmine's hand, pulling her to the the large group to do the pushups. Huey got onto the ground and started to push as Jazmine started to do her jumping jacks. What type of elite strict ass school was this?

"He's a dick, isn't he?" Huey turned to see an asian boy right beside him. The side of his hair was shaved as the rest flew back. His arms was very sharp, giving him strong cheekbones, he had diamond earrings that complimented his black hair. Huey nodded his head.

"I'm Hiro."

"Huey."

After doing their pushups and jumping jacks (in which Uncle Ruckus had the time to recover and rant to them as if they gave a shit), the teenagers headed to class.

"What's our first class?" Jazmine asks.

"Math in _306_."

"You guys have the same classes as me! Follow me!" Huey and Jazmine followed Hiro through the halls and till they ended up at _306_. They opened the door and looked at the classroom, which was filled with rows of desk and the teachers desk at the front. Looking for seats, Jazmine noticed a familiar dreaded headed boy.

"Caesar!" Caesar turned his head and smiled at Jazmine. She walked over to Caesar, sitting beside him. Huey looked at their pair, jealously. Narrowing his eyes, he came to realize it was the boy from the incident.

'Why does he get to sit beside her.' Huey suddenly widened at his thoughts. Why the hell did he care that Jazmine was sitting beside the guy? Feeling disgusted, and shook his head and headed to a seat diagonal from Jazmine. Hiro sat in front of Huey. Another guy came into the classroom, looking for a seat as well. The boy tried to looking for a seat far away from Huey's, which made Huey furrow his eyebrows. After a few minutes,the boy just gave up, as if he was defeated. He sat beside Huey, looking down at his lap.

" _Well, well, well_ , this ought to be interesting." Huey glanced up to see three boys hovering over his head. One of them had beige skin, and dark yellow hair to match it. He wore a lip piercing across his lip. The other guy had dark brown skin, his hair was in a tiny afro. You'd think he would resemble Trey Songz. The last boy had a cinnamon looking colour, his teeth was crooked and his eyebrows were very pouffy.

'IceJJFish looking ass,' Huey thought.

"Let's go for a walk Justin," One of the boys said, while grabbing his collar and pulling him out of the class. Where the hell are they taking him? Huey took a paper ball and threw it at Hiro's hair, causing him to turn around.

"Where are they taking him?" Huey asked.

"Well…" Hiro said, while scratching his head awkwardly. "Whoever sits beside the new kid is has to do an _ **initiation**_." Huey cocked his eyebrows.

" _Initiation_?"

"Yeah. I guess you can call those three douchebags the bullies of the school, their leader is that boy that resembles Trey Songz, his name is Aaron. His followers is that Ron who had the blonde hair, and Maverick. The initiation group pretty much bullies the hell out of you in the bathroom, till you just hide yourself in the bathroom. I've never experienced it, but it seems..scary," Hiro said, shivering at the thought.

'What type of dumb shit is that?' Huey thought in his mind. Standing up, Huey wavered his way through the classroom to find the bathroom. He wasn't going to let some innocent kid get beat up for some stupid shit.

After finding the bathroom, Huey opened the door, catching the figures of the three boys standing in front of the stall.

"Come out Justin, we ain't going to do anything!" One of the guys taunted him.

"We just want to be your ass again." Ron hissed. Huey stomped to the boys, pushing Aaron out of the way. He looked at Huey like he was stupid.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled.

"Nigga, I'm doing the right thing, that's what." Huey said while pushing him again. They snarled at him.

"You real brave, maybe we should've got you instead of him." Grabbing Huey, he easily reflected by pushing him palm forward, causing them to be more angrier. Suddenly, Huey's mind cleared. His body became weaker. His eyes widened. What the hell was happening to him? It was like he forgot everything that he learned about self defence, and why was he so weak? They grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall, staring him down with an evil grin.

"Let's see if you can escape this knockout," The boy raised up his fist above his head, grinning.

'Bushido, I let you down,' Huey closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it didn't come.

He looked up to see the dread headed boy from a few days ago, giving the boys a glare. He pushed the group off a Huey.

"You shouldn't be missing class again, wouldn't want your parents knowing that you're skipping class, right?" Caesar threatened. The boys glanced at each other before turning to leave the bathroom. On the way there, they hit Caesar shoulder, causing him to step back. Justin came out of the bathroom stall, checking if the situation was clear now.

" _Well, Well, Well_ …how will Huey defend himself from now on?" Cairo grinned while watching the scene. He closed his spell spells _do_ come in handy at times. Opening the portal, he didn't leave without smirking.

Lets just see how long Huey can hold on for till he breaks.

* * *

If you have watched the show, you'd know that Cairo and Huey really had a rough patch in their friendship, and are considered enemies. I didn't want to include Cairo in the story as the allies/best friend of Huey (because it just seem repetitive, and what's going to happen in the later chapters, it really didn't fit). So I decided to make him the bad guy, but Jazmine doesn't know what he's doing at all! If you guys are wondering if Jazmine will have some fights, trust me, she might be dealing with more bullies than Huey. If you ever want to contact me, just inbox or visit me at my tumblr: cat . zarry. tumblr . com (put them alltogether when you're doing it). I hope you guys are okay, and have a good day/night!

-JazminePink


End file.
